<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing is a Noble Art by i0nsquare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996143">Dancing is a Noble Art</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/i0nsquare/pseuds/i0nsquare'>i0nsquare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Mentioned Blue Lions Students (Fire Emblem), Mentioned Golden Deer Students (Fire Emblem), Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:22:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/i0nsquare/pseuds/i0nsquare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re not a bad dancer, Ferdie. But you do have some moves that are… hard to watch.”</p><p>Backhanded insult aside, he was thrilled to know she had observed him at all.</p><p>Ferdithea at the Garreg Mach Year-End Ball, post B-Support.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir/Dorothea Arnault</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dancing is a Noble Art</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>High spirits in the common room – Ferdinand didn’t think the mismatched group known as the Black Eagles could have accomplished such a feat. The prickly princess Edelgard was at the helm of the commotion, too. All about the annual ball.</p><p>He had always felt himself the best bet for the task of bringing about some patriotism or at least putting up a semblance of unity when they’re all together, considering he was to be the future Prime Minister of the Empire. Professor Byleth was definitely an important factor for rallying together the young Adrestians. He could hardly believe a commoner mercenary could lead their team so efficiently. An impressed Ferdinand hoped the professor had been noticing his efforts as well. And tonight, everyone seemed to jump into the idea of celebrating with their esteemed advisor.</p><p>In truth, Ferdinand looked forward to the biggest social event of the academic year. It was a chance to show off the fruit of his noble upbringing – the ability to inspire unity through a fantastic celebration. There was to be dining and dancing, the stage upon which he was born to shine.</p><p>Ferdinand linked getting to know his peers to his future role in the Empire. Understanding his constituents started at the Academy, after all. He was, of course, familiar with the nobles in his class. Outside of Adrestia’s inner circles and inside the halls of Garreg Mach, he has attained an appreciation of the finest qualities of his childhood acquaintances: Edelgard’s firm resolve, Hubert’s unwavering loyalty, Caspar’s sense of justice, Lindhart’s sharp judgment, and Bernadetta’s virtuous innocence.</p><p>It was his first time making friends with commoners, and he admitted to himself it was quite a challenge. He often caught up with Petra on their mutual love for well-crafted weapons and desire to iron out foreign relations, but they have had their misunderstandings, language barriers aside. And while he has managed to understand each personality and base motivations of his group, he’s felt he has made very little progress with a certain songstress of Enbarr.</p><p>He has basically laid out all his cards for her. He believes he’s spent an equal amount of time, conversation, and training with her as any other Black Eagle, but he feels like it’s not enough. She once hated him for some reason, but as time went by, her walls have lowered (he would like to attribute that to his natural charm) and her words for him don’t carry the same spite. But he didn’t think they were friends just yet. He feels like he has only scratched the surface of Miss Dorothea Arnault.</p><p>He had once overheard Sylvain claim he’s got her all figured out, how she works so hard to but on a femme fatale exterior, and how she’ll soon be exhausted. But he has seen her kind heart with her classmates, whether they were a commoner or a noble. It seemed like her scorn is reserved for himself and Lorenz.</p><p>And while they are on civil terms especially after his <em> Trial-by-Oven-Fire </em>, he still has not figured out why he is… a bee.</p><p>“I will admit, Edelgard is adorable. But when it comes to elegance on the dance floor, I am superior!” he announced with a flourish, just to make sure everyone noticed he said something nice about his rival for once.</p><p>“You’re not a <em> bad </em> dancer, Ferdie. But you do have some moves that are… hard to watch.” Dorothea piped up, always at the ready to knock Ferdinand’s pride.</p><p>Backhanded insult aside, he was thrilled to know she had observed him at all.</p><p>“You honor me with your kind words! I understand that I am sometimes too dazzling to behold directly.” This was his quick-witted reply, maintaining the grace expected of a noble. He will take what he can.</p><p>Dorothea winced in response.</p><p>Ferdinand believes that it's only a matter of time until he could finally reach out to her and break down those walls. And tonight posed itself the perfect opportunity. <em> Hmm, I wonder what the best course of action would be... </em></p><p>“I will not be as a fish upon the flame!” Petra raised her voice in all seriousness, rousing him from his thoughts. Dorothea claps a hand to her face, but with a smile hidden behind it. “That’s not…"</p><p>Professor Byleth starts to snicker, and it elevates to a real laugh like it's the funniest thing they have ever heard. There was a split second of confusion on Petra's face, but she abruptly burst into laughter as well.</p><p>He peers over to see if Dorothea has started laughing too.</p><p>She is. She now has both hands massaging her temples as she fights a fit of giggles, but Caspar's ridiculous guffaw sends everyone over the edge. He could not help but (politely!) laugh along with the merry-making chorus (and Hubert with a vaguely amused look on his face).</p><p><em> That's the Black Eagles for you, </em> he thought, and he let himself enjoy the rare moment with his teacher and classmates.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was Garreg Mach’s most elegant evening of the year. It did not disappoint.</p><p>The reception hall transformed into an impressively bright ballroom. Delicious food and drink lined the grand buffet, and happy students filled the long tables. The dance competition was held last week, but in the spirit of celebration, a second demonstration and awarding was held to open the festivities. All three houses melted into various groups of lively chatter, and there were couples getting ready to dance together on the open ballroom floor.</p><p>And there she was, at the opposite end of the hall. In all her splendor – Dorothea, the champion of the White Heron Cup, the pride of the Black Eagles. She was a tall girl, only a few centimeters shorter than himself. But tonight, she was statuesque.</p><p>He felt drawn to her presence and (politely!) pushed his way through the crowd in order to cross the ballroom.</p><p>“Dorothea – that was a splendid performance. I am of the opinion that <em> I </em> would have made a fine representative, but the Professor put forth the best of the best. It is a boon to have a Mittelfrank diva on our side,” he breathlessly slid in front of her.</p><p>Dorothea gave him a once-over and a tight-lipped smile. “Oh, I’m sure <em> you </em> of all people enjoyed that.”</p><p>"Too right – I have told you I am one of Manuela's biggest fanatics, correct? I have never missed a show at the opera company from the ages of 5 to 11—"</p><p>"—Many times, Ferdie.”</p><p>"—and I have patterned some of my soldier footwork from the choreography. I enjoy being on horseback, but this style really takes advantage of my agile yet strong form—"</p><p>“Oh, Goddess, enough talk. Ferdie, just dazzle everyone in the room with your dance moves already,” her words dripped with sarcasm. She made a motion to shoo him away, the bee that he is.</p><p>As if right on cue, the first few notes of the Fódlan waltz soared through the air.</p><p>“I will do you one better - may I have this dance?” he said and reached out his gloved hand to her.</p><p>She groaned. But people were looking on already, awaiting the Academy’s best dancer to take the floor, and so she put her hand in his.</p><p>He willed every bit of his noble charm into a confident smile, and led her to an open spot on the ballroom floor.</p><p>But despite his display, a strange rush of nervousness washed over him as Dorothea, dainty hand in his own, looked on expectantly. He set a light-fingered but assuring hand on her left shoulder blade, gripped the other hand aloft, and for the final touch, (politely!) stepped closer to her. She adjusted her own hand onto his shoulder into the proper stance, and as the opening lines began, he could swear there was a slight change of determination in her eyes as she transitioned into her performer persona.</p><p><em> She is a true artist</em>, he mused to himself.</p><p>They began to dance. They fell into a natural rhythm and expertly stepped to the music.</p><p>He gave her another smile, surprised at their ease of movement. Was it their years of experience, or innate chemistry between them? Either way, it worked.</p><p>"So, Ferdie, you mentioned you memorized all of Manuela's footwork?” she looked up to him with a curious gaze.</p><p>"Indubitably so! House Aegir has been a patron for three generations now, and when I was a child, I have had an excellent view of Mittelfrank’s greatest openings from our esteemed balcony.”</p><p>“Oh. I know that one. Prime seats, at the price of a hefty sponsorship.”</p><p>“Unfortunately, in recent years, my family ceased bringing me to Enbarr. If I was still able to visit, I might have enjoyed one of <em> your </em>performances. Perhaps I would have been one of your biggest fans."</p><p>“Hmmm.” She looked up to him meaningfully, then acted like she shook a thought away. "Anyway, back on topic. You mean to say that you've memorized the... female parts as well, is that correct?</p><p>He doesn't bristle – it is an accomplishment! “Indeed, that is true."</p><p>"What about the cross-step waltz scene in the <em> Red Fields of Revenge </em>?” She narrowed her eyes and put on a suspicious smirk. </p><p>His mind flooded with fond memories of stumbling to Manuela’s beautiful footwork, rapier in hand. "Oh, I do love that dance. Marvelously complex, with so much passion and—"</p><p>The song began its initial crest. They had been doing very well, reading each other’s steps with grace. Ferdinand’s next words died in his throat as Dorothea deftly switched their positions, initiated the aforementioned difficult cross-step waltz, and led with the male role out into the middle of the ballroom floor, amongst the circle of couples.</p><p>Ferdinand expertly matched her moves as the female counterpart. The sudden move challenged his dexterity, but Dorothea was a fine lead and he had no problem following her. Did he catch a glint of joy in her eye with how well they were doing? She gave a delighted “a-ha!” as they promptly swung about within the circle, never in danger of contacting the other dancers. He was quite proud that he has been able to match her and breathed a little sigh of relief. And it dawned on him. He knew what came next.</p><p>Now, he knew Dorothea had strength from how she would effortlessly use a steel sword - but goodness, he had no idea just how strong she was until the moment she deftly guides him in a twirl and - Goddess above - swept him into a scandalously low loop dip, much more than the original called for...</p><p>Dorothea's elegant face was inches away from his, slightly panting from the complex footwork and her leg supporting his weight. The fiery blaze in her eyes and the pretty flush that settled in her cheeks started to stir something in him. Something familiar...something <em> embarrassing... </em></p><p>Through the commotion and applause around them, he vaguely heard Caspar’s wheezing laughter and Claude’s incessant heckling. At that very moment, none of it mattered because the only thing in his ears was the pounding of his heartbeat.</p><p>In a second, she lifts him gently, untangling him from her grip, and seamlessly maneuvers their limbs back to their proper positions. Taking the cue, they effortlessly glide together with the crowd, back into the outer circle. He sees other students clap another round with delight, and further down the main table, he saw Byleth looking on, Rhea's amused look and Seteth dragging a hand down his face.</p><p>“I know you love to put on a show, Ferdie,” Dorothea whispered with a smug look. “What did you think of that?” there was an edge in her question that asked for a reaction.</p><p>Ferdinand believed Dorothea expected him to be humiliated, but nothing was further from the truth. In fact, he was elated that Dorothea wanted to share her spotlight with him.</p><p>“You are ever the subverter of expectations, dear Dorothea,” Ferdinand mused,  “I will surely never forget this night.” He looked up to the high ceiling twinkling with reflected lights as if sending a prayer to the stars. He heaved a sigh with his signature dramatic flair.</p><p>Dorothea snorted, but they continued to dance perfectly in sync despite the craziness the brunette brought to their performance.</p><p>“...Um. I'm pretty impressed, Ferdie. You pulled it <em> off</em>. And all from practicing indoors, on your own? I used to get an earful from Manuela trying to pick up that part..."</p><p>He let out a shy chuckle. "Ah, yes. I practiced for many afternoons, all on my own. My childhood friends always chastised me for having... <em> disparate</em> pursuits."</p><p>"Oh, yikes. I never would have guessed..."</p><p>“Do not give it further thought. While it is true that I was a bit different, it used to bother me only in the slightest. And then never again."</p><p>“Axes and arabesques, lances and locksteps for young Ferdie, huh?"</p><p>He laughed. “Dancing, like combat, is a noble art. I take pride in it, and I have the utmost respect for artists like you.”</p><p>“…Well, thank you.” Dorothea looked pleased with that.</p><p>A memory bubbled up. Ferdinand was not the type to bite back his honesty.</p><p>“I think it would be rather fitting to tell you, but as my peers grew to enjoy the opera as much as I did, a number went to Mittelfrank just for you. I believe they were smitten by the famous Miss Arnault.”</p><p>“Oh?” It was a compliment, but he could sense a little disgust in her expression. </p><p>“I only speak the truth. In fact, I am infinitely jealous that I never caught a production with your name on the headline. I wish I had the chance.”</p><p>“Please – I can’t hold a candle to Manuela. You didn’t miss anything,” she took on a flippant tone.</p><p>“Dorothea, it really surprises me that you would think that. You won a prestigious contest with your talent, and you continue to charm the crowd at this very gala."</p><p>“I’m pretty sure I’m nothing special. I just like to make a scene, and you’re my unwilling volunteer. It’s the diva in me.” She gave a small shrug.</p><p>“Believe me, I offer you my unbidden consent! I am satiated by the envious glares I am receiving from all corners of this hall,”</p><p>“Oh, ha-ha,” she rolled her eyes in an exaggerated fashion.</p><p>“But I digress. You <em>are </em> special, Dorothea. Make no mistake, during that whole spectacle you created, no one was looking at me. All eyes were on you.”</p><p>Something softened in Dorothea's countenance, and she looked down, slightly biting her bottom lip, but the corners of her mouth were turned up.</p><p>"Maybe we just looked really good together," she lets slip. "Well, I mean, us dancing together, of course,"</p><p>Maybe he was too quick to agree. "Undoubtedly, we make a handsome couple," he beamed, and her eyebrows arched in response. When he realized what he said, he felt the heat rise in his face. "A-ahh, yes, of course, we must partner up again to the delight of our fellow classmates!" His voice came out in an undignified pitch, but his panic subsided with a beautifully earnest smile that bloomed on her face.</p><p>"I would like that," she wistfully said. Ferdinand simply watched how her face lit up, and by some miracle had nothing more to say as they traipsed through the rest of the song.</p><p>The last notes began to fade, and the sensation of their hands joined together felt heavy, but neither pulled away immediately. Not until the entire cotillion burst into applause did they let go and join the clapping.</p><p>“…Alright, well. That was fun. Have a good evening, Ferdie.”</p><p>“I enjoyed every moment, as well. I bid the same to you, dearest Dorothea.” he laid a (noble! polite!) kiss on the back of her hand before she left. She offers a stiff wave, paired with a signature smirk. And she walked away.</p><p>He watched her sail gracefully across the dance hall, towards the direction of Ingrid at the Blue Lions table. She didn’t turn back once. Ferdinand couldn’t help but feel a twinge of disappointment.</p><p>Suddenly, he felt the physical strain of the dancing as if he had just finished lance drills. He considered the events of the night. <em> A performance worthy of the name Ferdinand von Aegir </em>, he congratulated himself. He decided to quest for a relaxing cup of tea with Lorenz. It was not like him to keep some things close to his heart, but he made a mental note not to gloat too much about his noble dancing with the most heart-stirring woman in Garreg Mach Monastery.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Dorothea was used to being fawned over, boys and girls tripping up over themselves at the sight and sound of her.</p><p>Coming to Garreg Mach meant a new lease on her life. It also meant being surrounded by bloody nobles, and she remembers how her vision blurred in anger the day she recognized the Aegir heir. From that moment, she vowed to never allow him the satisfaction of being better than anyone else in their room.</p><p>While his arrogant pronouncements came to her as no surprise, he had an earnest – bordering goofy – side to him she had to admit she liked. It made him infinitely fun to embarrass, but the way he puts himself back together again no matter how hard she tries to fluster him - she had no idea how to feel about it. That composure, the confidence, the candor (<em>ugh, was she falling into alliteration? Waxing poetic about the enemy, Dorothea?! </em>) that seemed to come to him oh-so naturally. He’s still a child of privilege who will never understand the struggle to survive. And yet she couldn’t deny there was something endearing about the way he wore his heart on his sleeve.</p><p>She can’t believe the trust that radiated from him when she pulled that whole stunt.</p><p>She can’t understand why he shared those vulnerabilities with her tonight.</p><p>She couldn’t fathom the fact that the best part of her day was <em> dancing with Ferdinand von Aegir. </em></p><p>Maybe he <em> was </em>proving her wrong. She hated it. She liked it. <em> Argh, I don’t know. </em></p><p>She sighed, the White Heron trophy heavy in one hand. With the other hand, she felt for the little flask of rum in her jacket pocket, courtesy of Hilda. Just a little something to knock her into a dreamless sleep. Her brain was still a little too excited from tonight’s events. Instead of sneaking off with a handsome knight, she promised to walk with Bernadetta back to their rooms.</p><p>As everyone else filed back to the dormitories, spent from a night of feasting and fun, Dorothea couldn’t help but look North to the Goddess Tower. The Ethereal Moon wind rustled her hair. <em> Tonight’s the night for that dumb old legend </em>, she thought, <em> how wonderful someone’s night would be if that were to come true </em>. Like something out of those books Ingrid and Ashe like so much. A true fairytale, complete with a happy ending.</p><p>Her wish was to find her place in this world and to find a wonderful person to share that life with...</p><p>For someone to fall in step with her, no matter what direction she may take…</p><p>She was shaken out of her thoughts by someone tugging at her sleeve with a whimper. “Alright, Bern, still up for a little more adventure?” she teased.</p><p>“N-nnnooo!! You said we could leeeeave,” the timid noble whined.</p><p>Dorothea laughed. “Yeah, I’ve had enough of that ball anyway."</p><p>It’s the truth. Tonight, she’s tired and weary. Tonight, she is satisfied that even for someone abandoned by fate like her, such miracles were possibilities. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’ve been writing unfinished fanfic over several years, drafts of which are lost to time. I’ve only had the opportunity to explore writing again, being unemployed as of the moment. Hope you are doing well despite this terrible global situation. I would really appreciate your critiques! </p><p>Find the anachronism! And If you can’t visualize the dance part: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7edN5GYYdRo. I tried...</p><p>I’m aware Byleth doesn’t really laugh at jokes at this point in the story, but I couldn’t pass it up. Crest of Flames be damned.</p><p>A few headcanons you might notice here:<br/>1. I was always weirded out about how Ferdie was a super Mittelfrank fanboy and never mentioned this in any convo with Dorothea. So I headcanon that in the years leading up to Ferdie’s enrollment, Ludwig stopped bringing his family to Enbarr too often, to hide the corrupt shit he was up to in the capital. He does mention to Manuela he watched her from ages 5-11.<br/>2. Sylvain, Ingrid, Claude, Hilda, and Dorothea have a side-gang. They’re the most fun-loving kids in their batch and are susceptible to late-night shenanigans that sometimes involve alcohol (just a liiittle bit!!! live a little!!), but Ingrid is mostly in it for the food pairings haha</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>